


Safety

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "There's no good or bad way to make a blanket fort"





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write 00qad + blanket fort

_Safety_

James cocked his head to the side as he entered the living room and was welcomed by the sight of Danny sprawled on the floor admit what seemed to be all of their bedding, which the cats were curiously inspecting as if they couldn't recognise it now that it was pooled on the parquet instead than neatly folded on the bed "What are you doing?" He inquired in an amused voice, leaning against the door frame and grinning when Danny jumped up at his words.

"Oh, James!" Danny scrambled up to his feet and hugged his lover, hands going to his back to cup his shoulderblades "I thought you wouldn't be home until Wednesday!" He was sure that the other man was supposed to be away that long: he always memorized how long his and Alex's missions were, counted down the days until their return.

"It went particularly well"

Danny leaned into the kiss to his forehead, smiling softly at the tender display of affection - it made his toes curl just like when Alex's strong hands massaged their ways down his spine or like Q's teeth gently skimming along his neck "Good" that meant that James wasn't hurt: a rare and quite welcomed occurrence.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm building a blanket fort!"

"A blanket fort?"

Danny shrugged "I was bored and the cats love to play in it"

If that wasn't typical of his lover - building a blanket fort for their cats to play in - James didn't know what else would be; it put a bright grin on his face and, like many other little details, it truly made him feel home "Can I help? It's been a while since I made one but how bad at it can I be?"

"There's no good or bad way to make a blanket fort" Danny knew that James wasn't 24/7 the refined and deadly serious spy MI6 knew: his lover was playful and not ashamed of letting his inner child out to play; he liked to lounge around the flat with sweatpants on and he didn't turn his nose up to greasy takeaway; he loved to sleep in with Q whenever he could and he stole Alex's sweaters when he felt cold - it really wasn't that surprising that James wanted to help him build a blanket fort but still, Danny couldn't help feeling incredibly grateful that the older man wanted to indulge him "Go change in something comfier, I'll wait"

"I'll be right back" James promised, bending down to kiss Danny: it was sweet and short, more of a peck than a kiss but still full of affection.

James went into their room, rolling his eyes as Turing followed him, and he slipped out of his suit - stored in a laundry bag before Turing could jump on it and make confetti of it - in favour of Alex's pyjama bottoms and one of his old MI6 training t-shirts; he wouldn't be caught dead dressed like that out of their house but it was at home and it was fine: he could let go.

When he went back to the living room, Turing purring in his arms, Danny back on the floor and half-rolled in a blanket "Where's Pampuria?" He asked, gently putting Turing down on Danny's stomach before sitting next to him.

"Kitchen"

"Does that cat spend the majority of her life eating?"

Danny arched an eyebrow "That's what cats do: they eat and sleep" he reminded the other man with a bright grin, snuggling up to his side "Ready to get this fort on the road?"

"You can bet I am"

* * *

Alex turned the key in the lock, ignoring the way Q leaned against his back - basically asleep on his feet "We're home!" He called out, effortlessly dodging a fluffy white cat that ran for Q as soon as he had put a foot over the threshold.

"Hello, baby" Q cooed and lowered himself on his haunches, so that he could pet her.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Danny" Alex greeted, walking further into the flat once he had shed his shoes and jacket "James?"

A blond head popped out of the mound of blanket and pillows next to Danny's "In here"

"A blanket fort!" Q squealed in excitement, running past Alex with Pampuria in his arms to join his lovers.

"A blanket.. what?" Alex inquired, his voice balancing between amused and genuinely perplexed: he obviously understood what the words implied but... Why would anyone get the linens dirty to build a blanket fort? Was it one of those childhood experiences that had been denied to him and that was why he didn't quite understand?

It was possible.

"Fort!" Q exclaimed, looking happy and at ease amidst the blankets - and, from what Alex could tell, in Danny's lap.

James offered him a sweet smile, lined with quiet understanding "Come here, there's more than enough space for you too"

There always would be. 


End file.
